Eine nette Nutte
Eine nette Nutte '''ist die 19. Folge der ersten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und wurde am 24.04.2006 in den USA und am 22.11.2008 in Deutschland urausgestrahlt. Inhalt Robin erhält einen Preis und lädt alle ein, mit zu der Verleihung zu kommen. Robin will Ted eifersüchtig machen und kommt mir ihrem Kollegen Sandy Rivers, während Ted mit Mary kommt. Barney hat diese engagiert und behauptet Ted gegenüber, sie wäre eine Prostituierte. Ted findet Mary zu seiner Überraschung sehr nett, als er sie aber auf ihre Arbeit anspricht, stellt sich heraus, dass Barney gelogen hat. Sie ist Anwaltsgehilfin und reagiert sehr empört, als Ted sie "Nutte" nennt. '''Ausführlicher Inhalt Ein Beitrag, den Robin in ihrem Nachrichtenkanal moderiert hatte, wurde für die "Lokal-Anbieter Medien-Auszeichnung" nominiert und sie hatte all ihre Freunde zu der Verleihung eingeladen. Da alle schon drei Monate vor der Verleihung informiert werden mussten, sagte Ted damals, dass er mit Victoria hingehen würde. Kurz vor der Verleihung hat Ted seine Beziehung mit Victoria beendet und seine Chancen bei Robin ruiniert, also fragt er sich, ob er immernoch mit einem Date zu der Verleihung gehen soll. Barney schlägt ihm vor, mit einer Prostituierten hin zugehen, jedoch lehnt Ted ab. Kurz darauf taucht Barney mit einer blonden Frau namens Mary auf und fragt Ted abermals. Auch dieses Mal lehnt Ted ab. Als dann jedoch Robin mit dem Mann, der in den Nachrichten immer aus den Zeitungen vorliest und mit seinem vollen Namen, Sandy Rivers, angesprochen werden will, auftaucht, geht Ted nun doch mit Mary zu der Verleihung.thumb|270px Auf der Veranstaltung fühlt sich Ted mehr und mehr zu Mary hingezogen, die vorgibt, eine Anwaltsgehilfin einer Kanzlei aus Downtown zu sein. Ted versucht mit Robin zu reden, um ihre Freundschaft zu retten, allerdings scheitert er dabei. Als Robin den Award gewinnt, bedankt sie sich bei all ihren Freunden, außer Ted, für ihre Unterstützung. Inzwischen hat Barney einen Schlüssel für ein Hotelzimmer besorgt und Ted fragt sich, ob er mit Mary dort hin gehen soll. Marshall versucht Ted davon abzuhalten, jedoch gelingt es ihm nicht. Als Ted mit Mary auf das Zimmer geht, nimmt sich Robin zusammen mit Sandy ein Taxi. Kurz darauf kehrt sie allerdings zurück, da sie, wie sie sagt, nichts mit Kollegen anfängt. Außerdem sagt sie, dass sie nur mit Sandy ausgegangen ist, um Ted eifersüchtig zu machen. Marshall erzählt Lily dann (auf eine merkwürdige telepathische Weise), dass Mary eine Prostituierte ist. Lily, die bis dahin geschlafen hatte, wacht auf und fragt, obthumb|left|350px Mary tatsächlich eine Prostituierte sei. Daraufhin enthüllt Barney, dass Mary gar keine Prostituierte ist, sondern eine Anwaltsgehilfin, die in seinem Gebäude wohnt. Ted weiß davon nicht und Mary ohrfeigt ihn, als er darauf besteht, dass sie eine Prostituierte ist. In der Bar besteht Barney darauf, dass Ted so einen tollen Abend hatte, da er sich seiner Sache sicher war, während Ted sagt, dass er zuletzt lacht, da er immernoch nicht aus dem Hotelzimmer ausgecheckt hat und verschwindet dann, um die, bereits hohe, Rechnung auf Barneys Kreditkarte noch zu erhöhen. Fehler * Kurz bevor Ted sagt, dass er eine 57-Tage-Durststrecke hat, ist Marshalls Bier fast leer, nachdem er es gesagt hat, ist es fast voll. Ein Hinweis, dass die Szene mehrmals gedreht werden musste. * Als Barney gegen Ende der Folge überlegt, was er mit seiner Aktion beweisen wollte, hebt er die linke Hand. Als dann kurz auf Ted umgeschnitten wird, ist seine rechte Hand zu sehen, anschließend wieder seine linke Hand. * Nachdem Marshall am Anfang der Folge sagt, dass die Fischerei das älteste Gewerbe sei, hebt er sein Glas, setzt es an seine Lippen an und dann, wenn die Kamera ihre Position ändert, hebt er es zwei mal erneut, ohne es vorher wieder abgesetzt zu haben. Musik *Lemongrass - "Elle et moi" Wiederkehrende Inhalte *In der Folge Brunch erwähnt Ted, dass Barney bei seinen erfundenen Statistiken immer die Zahl 83 benutzt. In dieser Folge sagt Barney, dass jede 8. amerikanische Frau Protistuierte sei. *Robin sagt in dieser Episode zwar, dass sie nichts mit Kollegen anfangen würde, allerdings hat sie im Laufe der Serie mehrere Beziehungen mit ihren Co-Moderatoren. *Es wird ein telepathisches Gespräch geführt. Anspielungen *Mary macht eine Anspielung auf den Film Star Wars Episode V: Das Imperium schlägt zurück. *Ted sagt, er fühle sich wie Richard Gere und macht damit eine Anspielung auf den Film Pretty Woman. High-Fives *Marshall schlägt mit Lily darauf ein, dass er kleine Gegenstände in Sandys Frisur versteckt hat. Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 1 Kategorie:Episoden